A Wondrous Visit
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Whilst in hospital, Dex draws something for April and realising what it means, she decides to take action.
1. Dex's Drawing

April Scott was sitting at the table downstairs in the Roberts household, on her laptop. Irene Roberts came downstairs, noticing April.

"You're up early" Irene told her.

"Well, I have to be, Irene" April replied.

"Are you studying?" April's sister, Bianca, asked as she came out of her room.

"Don't worry, I am," April smiled, "But I'm going to see Dex soon"

April shut the laptop and got up, getting her bag ready.

"That boy's very lucky to have you, girlie" Irene told her.

"I know he is" April grinned as she straightened the giant bright blue bowtie on her shirt.

At that moment, Bianca's newly-born son, Rocco, began crying. Bianca moaned and stomped back into her room.

"Well, I better get out of her hair" April said to Irene as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

She arrived at Summer Bay Hospital and walked into her boyfriend, Dexter Walker's room. Dexter, or Dex as he preferred, was the smartest, funniest, nerdiest person you'd ever meet. Unfortunately, a horrific car accident left him unable to talk or move freely, which is why he was being cared for in the hospital. Dex noticed April walk in and half-smiled. April went to sit down on the chair next to his bed. She placed her bag on her lap and opened it up.

"So, I bought you a few more dolls-" She started saying.

"A-A-Act-" Dex tried saying.

"Action figures" April corrected herself, pulling a Thor, Iron Man and Captain America action figures out, "Mint condition, too"

Dex touched her hand in thanks as she handed them to him.

"I've also been updating your blog, letting fans know your progress" April told him as she noticed his father, and a doctor, Sid, walk in.

"Oh, hi, Dr. Walker," She greeted him, "I was just telling Dex what I've been doing for him"

"It's great to see you here, April," Sid greeted her, "Actually, I'm glad you're here"

"Why?" April asked.

"Can I see you outside for a minute?" Sid asked her.

"Sure," April said as they walked out of the room, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that," Sid replied, "It's just that I was getting him to do some hand exercises, drawing. I told him to draw something for you, since you made him that chart"

"What did he draw?" April asked Sid.

"This," Sid stated, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to April, "We're not sure what it is. We're not even sure of what the word he was trying to write is. I thought you might understand it"

April unfolded the paper and looked at it. It was mostly blank but in the corner was a small dark blue rectangle coloured in. Next to it, Dex had written the letters 'C-O'. April tried to think of what it could be. Out of the corner of her eye, she got a glimpse of her bowtie and realised something. Her eyes widened.

"I think I know what it is" she said.

"What is it?" Sid asked.

"I have to go!" April shouted as she ran out of the hospital with the drawing.

She rushed back into the Roberts household, past Irene.

"What's up, girlie?" Irene asked.

"Do we have any dark blue envelopes?" April asked her.

Irene rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen and handed April a packet of dark blue envelopes. April tore open the pack and snatched one envelope. She cross-hatched the envelope and then on a separate piece of paper, she began writing a long letter. She then placed the letter and the drawing into the envelope. When she went to bed that night, she put the envelope under her pillow.

The next day at school, the principal, Gina Palmer, was covering for their science teacher. Gina had told the class to go on with what the teacher had left them.

"Mrs. Palmer?" April asked.

"Yes, April?" Gina replied.

"May I use the Transmitter?" April asked her.

"Are you allowed to?" Gina queried.

"Yes" April answered.

"It's important," she added, "For Dex"

Gina smiled, "Go ahead then"

April got up from her chair and walked over to the window, where the Transmitter was. The Transmitter was something Dex came up with last year. The science teacher loved the idea so much that the class spent nearly four weeks building it. It was designed to send things into space. It was never really tested because by the time it was finished, no one bothered about it. She pulled the dark blue envelope out of her pocket and placed it on the Transmitter. She opened the window and flicked the on switch for the first time. All of a sudden, the envelope disappeared into thin air. Her eyes widened. She looked out the window into the sky.

Please receive it, she thought as she walked back to her chair, please receive it.


	2. A Special Visitor

A million light years away, in deep space, there was a lonesome police call box floating amongst the stars. Inside that box was a man. A man who had saved the world over and over. A man who was feared all over the universe. A man who was jumping around his spaceship's console. A man known as The Doctor.

"Doctor who!" He laughed to himself.

He smiled into the gears of the TARDIS. That Oswin girl, or Dalek, he had recently met was brilliant. Suddenly, he heard a whoosh sound from the TARDIS door. He straightened his bowtie and walked over to the door to see...a TARDIS-blue envelope. He picked it up. It looked exactly like the TARDIS, squares drawn on with pen. He frowned. The last time he received an envelope like this, he had sent it. Invited himself to his own death. He slowly tore open the envelope and pulled out a drawing. In the corner was a drawing of a blue box, obviously the TARDIS, and next to it, the letters 'C-O'. There was a letter attached. He pulled it out and took it over to a slot in the console.

"Enable random voice interface to read this" The Doctor told his spaceship as he slid the letter into the slot.

"Random voice interface enable, sweetie" The TARDIS said as it brought up a hologram of his wife, River Song.

"Oh, very funny," The Doctor said with sarcasm, "Just read the letter"

The River Song hologram took a deep breath and began saying the words on the letter.

"Dear Doctor," it started, "My name is April Scott. I am a young Australian teenager from Summer Bay. I have a healthy relationship with my boyfriend, Dex. He is a very charismatic, nerdy, funny, intelligent person. There is one person in the entire universe he admires more than me. And that is a certain Time Lord. He has heard all the stories about you and hopes to meet you sometime in his life. That is why I'm writing this letter. Recently, Dex has had a tragic car accident that has left him in a bad state. He can hardly walk, and even struggles to talk. It would mean the world to him for you to show him the stars. I have attached a picture of the TARDIS he drew for me. I assume the C and O are the start of the word 'come'. His relevant time co-ordinations are; Summer Bay Hospital, New South Wales, Australia; 2012; Room 6. Please, Doctor. Come"

The hologram stopped talking. The Doctor was staring at the drawing.

"I don't know," He said, "Should I?"

He got up from the chair he was sitting on. He paced back and forth.

"I ruin everyone I take with me's lives. Isn't this kid's life ruined enough?" The Doctor asked no one in particular.

"It would not be the same" The hologram stated.

"Huh?" The Doctor questioned.

"It would only need once," It said, "Perhaps what he is lacking is hope of becoming better"

"But showing him the stars would only fulfill his dream of travelling with me" The Doctor argued.

"Don't show him the stars" The hologram said, beginning to transform.

It turned into Rose Tyler.

"Show him.." It began transofrming again.

This time, Donna Noble.

"People who are.." Transforming again.

Captain Jack Harkness.

Worse are still living their lives..." Another transformation.

Rory Pond.

"He can even meet these last two and be told" It finished.

The Doctor was silent. The TARDIS was right. He ruined all these people's lives. Showing this kid how they're going on about their lives despite everything might give him the hope he needs.

"Set destination to the co-ordinates on the letter" He told it.

Then looking at the Rory hologram, "And disable voice interface"

"Romans" He mumbled as he pulled the lever.

Sid Walker was just finishing helping his son back to bed.

"That's it, mate," he told him, "You're doing good"

"Rest up" He told his son as he left the room.

Dex watched as his father left. He looked at the three action figures the urses had set up on his windowsill. The ones April bought him. He suddenly heard a noise like gears grinding behind him. He turned his head as uickly as he could. He saw a blue police call box in his hospital room. A man with a tweed jacket and a red bowtie stepped out.

"Dex, I presume?" The man asked.

"D-D-D-" Dex tried saying.

"One second. Let me get the TARDIS to alter your speech while I'm here, so I can understand" The man said as he stepped back into the box.

He came back out within seconds.

"Try that" He said.

"Doctor?" Dex tried.

He gasped. Whatever he did in there, he was now able to speak properly.

"In the flesh" The Doctor smiled.

"How?" Dex asked.

"I got your girlfriend's letter," The Doctor replied, "Oh, and your drawing"

"April?" Dex asked, still astounded.

"That's the one," The Doctor said, walking up to Dex's bed, "She wanted me to show you the stars. But I'm going to give you something better"

"What?" Dex asked The Doctor, as he allowed him to help him out of bed.

"Hope" The Doctor replied as he lead Dex into the TARDIS.

"The nurses," Dex said before they entered the TARDIS, "Won't they realise I'm gone?"

"I'll bring you back to this exact moment in time" The Doctor winked, as he helped Dex into the TARDIS.


	3. Hope

The TARDIS dematerialised from the hospital and materialised just around the corner from the Tyler household. The Doctor took Dex by his arm as they exited the TARDISand began walking down the street.

"What stories have you heard about me?" The Doctor asked him.

"Good ones," Dex replied, "How you saved the world heaps. How you're known as the Oncoming Storm to several races"

"That's the good" The Doctor said.

"There's bad?" Dex asked.

The Doctor was silent as he looked at a particular house.

"What's that?" Dex asked as he looked in the direction The Doctor was.

"A house," The Doctor replied, "With something missing"

"What's missing?" Dex wondered.

"A girl, one of my companions" The Doctor answered.

"Where is she?" Dex asked.

"Who knows. Maybe here in a parrelel universe, maybe somewhere else" The Doctor replied.

"Parrelel universe?" Dex queried.

"Yep," The Doctor answered sorrowfully, "Stuck there. Me, nor her family in that house can't ever see her again"

"I'm sorry" Dex said.

"Oh, I wish that were all, dear Dex" The Doctor said as he lead him back to the TARDIS.

"There's more bad stuff?" Dex asked.

The Doctor was once again silent as they entered the TARDIS. It dematerialised from there and rematerialised at a business firm in Chiswick. The Doctor led him to a corner, where they poked their heads around.

"See that ginger?" He said, pointing to a middle-aged ginger haired lady on the computer.

"Who's she?" Dex asked.

"Companion," The Doctor gulped, "You know what she's missing?"

Dex shook his head.

"A best friend," The Doctor said, holding back tears, "And she doesn't even know it"

"What happened?" Dex asked.

"She gained all my knowledge and I had no choice but to erase her memory. If she remembers even the slightest bit of me, she'll burst into flames" The Doctor replied.

"Oi!" They heard her yell, "Marcus, I told you to put no sugar in my coffee! I swear, the next time this happens, I will untwist that nose of yours, Chin Boy!"

They noticed her walking towards them. The Doctor rushed Dex out the fire exit as she huffed past them. 'Chin Boy', The Doctor thought as they walked back to the TARDIS. That's what that Oswin girl called him. He was upset enough. He wished he didn't have to take this trip of nostalgia. He wished he didn't receive Dex's girlfriend's stupid letter. The TARDIS dematerialised from Chiswick and materialised on a wharf in Cardiff. As The Doctor slowly lead Dex out, he was hugged so hard they both nearly fell over.

"Watch it," The Doctor told the hugger, "sick person here"

The man let go of the hug and noticed Dex. His eyebrows raised.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He smiled at Dex.

"Stop it!" The Doctor scolded him.

"Let me guess, companion?" Dex asked.

"And old friend" The Doctor added.

"You're still here, you obviously remember him, what's wrong with you?" Dex asked Jack.

"Excuse me?" Jack retaliated with some sass.

"Tell him, Jack," The Doctor said, "Tell him what you can't do"

"Oh!" Jack realised, "Die. I can't die"

"I don't believe you" Dex stated, glaring at Jack.

"I'm serious" Jack replied.

"Oh, yeah, prove it!" Dex fired at him.

"Fine" Jack answered as he pulled out a knife and pointed it towards himself.

"Wait, no, I was being sarcast-" Dex started saying.

"Just watch" The Doctor said, cutting him off.

Jack then stabbed himself in the heart and fell backwards. Dex gave out a loud gasp. The two watched for a fewminutes, Jack'slifeless body, then all of a sudden, Jack let out a huge gasp for air and stood up.

"See?" Jack said.

"How do you live?" Dex queried.

"Like that" Jack said, winking at Dex.

"Okay, we're going before you get any ideas" The Doctor said as he pushed Dex into the TARDIS.

"Yes, boss" Jack saluted as he watched the TARDIS dematerialise out of Cardiff.

The TARDIS materialised back into Dex's room at Summer Bay Hospital. They stepped out.

"About two minutes after we left" The Doctor said, looking at his watch, as he lead Dex back to his bed.

"April wanted you to show me the stars," Dex said as The Doctor pulled the blankets over him, "Why did you show me your companions?"

"Like I said, hope," The Doctor replied, "Those were normal people I took with me. And look at them now. I ruined their lives, but depsite that, they're living in hope. Hope that one day there'll be a way to see Rose again, hope that Donna will never remember, and hope that Jack can live a normal life without dying. I showed you them to give you hope"

"Hope for what, though?" Dex asked.

"To get better," The Doctor said as he smoothed his hand across Dex's hair, "Because I know you will"

"But my voice, you fixed it" Dex said.

"That's only the TARDIS circuits," The Doctor explained, "Once I'm gone, you'll be back to normal. Or as normal as you were before I got here"

And with that, The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS. Dex watched as it dematerialised.

"B-B-Bu-" He tried saying, putting his hands out as much as he could.

"Dex?" His father noticed him, and walked into the room.

Sid stood beside the bed with his hands touching his son's.

"D-D-D-" Dex tried saying, looking at the empty space past his father.

"It's okay, I'm here, mate" Sid told him.


End file.
